Tobias's Secret
by SilverWolf7007
Summary: Tobias and Erek find out that Mr Psychiatrist and Dr Brian are catching up with them. Tobias is shocked. Something wrong, and it's not just Jake, David and Erek. Is Mr P being honest with Dr B? Will Brickie play a part? Why does Harry Potter show up?
1. The Introduction to Chaos

At last, I have written the first chapter of the next story.  
  
WARNING - THIS WILL NOT MAKE ANY SENSE UNLESS YOU HAVE READ VISSER THREE'S ENGAGEMENT PARTY, THE SEQUEL TO VISSER THREE'S ENGAGEMENT PARTY, AND WHY THERE WAS A WOLF IN EREK AND TOBIAS'S CELL. Read those first, please. That way, this might actually make a tiny bit of sense.  
  
If any Australians are insulted by Webster and his Aussie ways, not to mention the others disliking them, please keep one thing in mind: I AM AUSTRALIAN!!! I have nothing against Aussies, if I did I'd be a self-hating Aussie, and I am not.  
  
Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Rachel9466 who read and reviewed all three of my previous Animorph stories.  
  
  
  
TOBIAS'S SECRET  
  
By Silver Wolf  
  
  
  
CHARACTER LIST:  
  
ARBRON: The narrator. An Andalite. Hates psychiatric hospitals due to previous bad experiences. Knows Tobias's secret.  
  
JALIL: An EverWorlder. Throws a brilliant party, good friends with Tobias. The scientist type. Knows Tobias's secret.  
  
MARCO: An Animorph. Jake's best friend, likes to annoy Rachel. Also likes to get on Aprils nerves, therefore getting along great with Christopher who likes to do the same. Knows Tobias's secret.  
  
RACHEL: An Animorph. Good friends with April, best friends with Cassie. Shopaholic. Doesn't know Tobias's secret.  
  
DR BRIAN: The owner of the Ten Star Psychiatric Hospital where Erek and Tobias are currently running from. Doesn't know Tobias's secret.  
  
MR PSYCHIATRIST: The head psychiatrist at the Ten Star Psychiatric Hospital. He has a tendency to be stupid and forgetful. Gets along with Brickie pretty well. Doesn't know Tobias's secret.  
  
TOBIAS: An Animorph. He's the guy keeping a secret. For some reason Brickie hates him. Best friends with Erek, good friends with Jalil, on the run from psychiatric hospital. Knows Tobias's secret (duh).  
  
CASSIE: An Animorph. Rachel's best friend. Animal fanatic. Has a strange tendency to feed werewolves with odd foods (such as cinnamon buns...) Doesn't know Tobias's secret.  
  
EREK: An android. Best friends with Tobias, on the run from psychiatric hospital. Has recently become rather hysterical and prone to odd outbursts. Doesn't know Tobias's secret.  
  
JAKE: An Animorph. The leader of the group. Recently, he has become stupid, idiotic, strange, and very conceited. Doesn't know Tobias's secret.  
  
DAVID: An EverWorlder. The leader. Recently he has been acting exactly like Jake. The two of them are acting dumb and up themselves. Doesn't know Tobias's secret.  
  
CHRISTOPHER: An EverWorlder. He likes to make jokes, and he gets along with Marco really well. Likes irritating April and Rachel. Doesn't know Tobias's secret.  
  
AX: An Andalite. He loves cinnamon buns and chocolate. He has a tendency to disappear to places where he can get food. Knows Tobias's secret.  
  
TOM: Jakes older brother. Was a controller until the Animorphs, Chris and April freed him with a very pathetic plan (they were amazed that it worked). Friends with Jalil and Tobias. Knows Tobias's secret but no one knows that he knows.  
  
APRIL: An EverWorlder. Good friends with Rachel. Likes to annoy the hell out of Christopher and Marco. Doesn't know Tobias's secret.  
  
WEBSTER: A large Boobook owl. He's very Australian, as that's where his species come from. One of the Author's pets. Knows Tobias's secret.  
  
MAC: A huge silver-grey wolf with green-grey eyes. He's British. One of the Author's pets. Knows Tobias's secret.  
  
MONTY: A huge green snake with a silver stripe down her back. Her eyes are gold with purple pupils. She's Irish. One of the Author's pets. Knows Tobias's secret.  
  
BRICKIE: A brick from Brickland. He is back for reasons unknown. Hates Tobias. Gets along pretty well with Mr. Psychiatrist. Knows Tobias's secret.  
  
  
  
  
  
ARBRON: Jalil, Marco and Rachel were walking in the woods near Cassie's barn, looking for a large purple tree that was supposed to have appeared there last night. Suddenly they heard voices coming towards them on the path. They hid in some nearby bushes and listened to the conversation of the two men coming their way.  
  
DR BRIAN: I'm telling you, Erek and Tobias are hiding out somewhere nearby! I just know it! We'll get them soon!  
  
MR PSYCHIATRIST: (Whining) But Brian...  
  
DR BRIAN: That's Dr Brian to the likes of you.  
  
MR PSYCHIATRIST: But Dr Brian, what can the two of us do alone? Even if we do find them, then what do we do?  
  
DR BRIAN: Shut up. We'll never find them if you keep talking. They'll hear us.  
  
ARBRON: So as Dr Brian and Mr Psychiatrist continued in silence; Jalil, Marco and Rachel ran back to the barn to warn Tobias and Erek. In the barn...  
  
TOBIAS: You can't be serious! That's impossible!  
  
JALIL: Sorry, but that's what we heard. You two need to hide as soon as possible.  
  
TOBIAS: She promised! She promised that she wouldn't let them find us!  
  
CASSIE: Who did?  
  
TOBIAS: The author, Silver Wolf!  
  
EREK: Since when are you on such good terms with the author? She's insane. She ought to be locked up and have the keys thrown away!  
  
ARBRON: HEY!!! I'll have you know that I'm being payed a lot by this author, so I'd appreciate it if you'd lay off a bit. Anyway, I've been told to warn you that if you badmouth the author again, she'll send Mac and Monty in.  
  
EREK: Okay, sorry! Calm down! But Tobias...  
  
TOBIAS: Don't worry about it, Erek, all you need to know is that Silver Wolf promised that we'd seen the last of Dr Brian and Mr Psychiatrist, and now they're after us. Something's not right.  
  
JALIL: Tobias, I don't think that just because the author promised, that she'd stick to her word. I mean, how well can we say that we know her?  
  
TOBIAS: Well, I thought that I knew her pretty well. But now...  
  
ARBRON: In a small but luxurious building not too far away, Mr. Psychiatrist was talking to a brick. Dr. Brian had left him alone, going to find his lunatic-stunner; a large pink gun that would stun a lunatic if he shot them with it.  
  
MR. PSYCHIATRIST: Look, Brian reckons that Tobias and his friends are hiding out near that farm up the road. Maybe you should check it out.  
  
BRICKIE: No! That's your job! I thought you wanted me to catch Erek for you, and then I could have Tobias.  
  
MR. PSYCHIATRIST: I still don't know what you want with him. Tobias is nothing but a lunatic.  
  
BRICKIE: I happen to know something about him that you don't. If I catch Tobias, I'll have power throughout all the fictional universes!!!!!!!!!!!! (Very evil laugh)  
  
  
  
  
  
ARBRON: Oh, that's great! Just great. Absolutely wonderful!  
  
MONTY: Arbron! Quit it with you sarcasm. We don't need to hear it.  
  
WEBSTER: Yeah, don't complain so much, mate! She'll be right!  
  
MAC: Monty! Webster! Stop annoying the narrator!  
  
MONTY: But he's finished with this chapter!  
  
MAC: So what???  
  
WEBSTER: Okay, we'll leave him alone, no worries!  
  
MAC: Webster, would you stop using those annoying Australian sayings!  
  
ARBRON: They're getting on my nerves.  
  
WEBSTER: Sorry mate.  
  
ARBRON: (Rolls eyes) Okay, as I was saying, that's the end of the chapter. The author is suffering from minor writers block. The next chapter will be out as soon as she writes it. So, what exactly IS Tobias's secret??? Why does Brickie think that Tobias can get him power in all the fictional universes??? Will Silver Wolf ever get around to telling us? Stay tuned, she'll tell us next chapter. Maybe.  
  
MONTY: Oh yeah! Don't forget to review! Or we'll sic Mac on you, and he's in a very bad mood.........  
  
MAC: Hey!!! 


	2. The Beginning of Chaos

Hi there! This chapter of Tobias's Secret is dedicated to Kay13, 'cause she put me on her favourites list! (I nearly had a heart attack).  
  
Big thank you to Rachel9466, because she's my most faithful reviewer (Thank you x 100000000000!)  
  
DISCLAIMER: K A Applegate owns the Animorph and EverWorld characters. J K Rowling owns the Harry Potter characters. I own Brickie, Dr. Brian, Mr. Psychiatrist, Mac, Monty and Webster.  
  
  
  
TOBIAS'S SECRET  
  
By Silver Wolf  
  
  
  
CHARACTERS (Some new ones appear this chapter)  
  
HAGRID: From the Harry Potter books. He's half-giant. Knows Tobias's secret.  
  
SIRIUS: From the Harry Potter books. He's Harry's godfather, and a convicted murderer. He's innocent, but on the run. Knows Tobias's secret.  
  
SNAPE: From the Harry Potter books. He's the Potions Master at Hogwarts. He hates Harry. Knows Tobias's secret.  
  
REMUS: From the Harry Potter books. He was the Defence Against Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts when Harry was in his third year. A werewolf. Knows Tobias's secret.  
  
FRED: From the Harry Potter books. He's Ron's older brother. A prankster. Knows Tobias's secret.  
  
GEORGE: From the Harry Potter books. He's Fred's twin. A prankster. Knows Tobias's secret.  
  
RON: From the Harry Potter books. One of Harry's best friends. Hates Snape and Draco. Knows Tobias's secret.  
  
HERMIONE: From the Harry Potter books. Harry's other best friend. Dislikes Snape and Draco. Disapproves of Fred and Georges jokes. Knows Tobias's secret.  
  
NEVILLE: From the Harry Potter books. One of Harry's friends and dorm mates. Terrified of Snape, hates Malfoy. Knows Tobias's secret.  
  
DRACO: From the Harry Potter books. Harry's arch-rival at Hogwarts. Hates Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Fred, George, and Hagrid. Looks up to Snape. Knows Tobias's secret.  
  
  
  
ARBRON: When we left Tobias, Marco, Ax, Erek, Jake, Cassie, Rachel, April, David, Jalil, Christopher, and Tom in the barn, they were half way through a meeting. Suddenly Marco's annoying complaining was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
CASSIE: Come in, and thank you!  
  
ARBRON: There were ten people standing there: a huge man that looked like a giant; three younger men, two with black hair and one with brown; three red haired boys, twins that looked older than the other; a girl with bushy brown hair; a boy who looked terrified; and a boy who had silvery-blond hair and a rather annoyed expression. They were, Hagrid, Snape, Sirius, Remus,. Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Draco.  
  
TOBIAS: What the hell are you doing here???  
  
DRACO: To be quite honest, I have no idea. I was in detention with McGonagall and suddenly Snape came in, grabbed me and dragged me here.  
  
TOBIAS: (Turns to Hermione) I repeat, why are you guys here? And where's Harry?  
  
HERMIONE: Well, I can answer both questions at once. Sort of. We're here because Harry's gone missing.  
  
TOBIAS: Hermione! I cant help you rescue him from Voldemort! You should know that!  
  
GEORGE: But it wasn't You-Know-Who!  
  
MARCO & EREK: No I don't!  
  
SIRIUS: (Sighs) I think we need some introductions.  
  
RACHEL: Tobias, how do you know these people?  
  
TOBIAS: I...............  
  
REMUS: Tobias, Dumbledore says that Harry has been taken out of the Harry Potter universe.  
  
TOBIAS: Well he's not here in the Animorph one!  
  
RON: That's not the reason we're here. We need you to help us find him.  
  
CASSIE: Why would Tobias be able to find him?  
  
SNAPE: (To Tobias) You haven't told them???  
  
JALIL: He only told me.  
  
MARCO: Ax and I found out by accident.  
  
TOM: I know, but I'm not saying how I know.  
  
RACHEL & APRIL: What haven't you told us?  
  
MARCO: Bang!  
  
SIRIUS: (Raises eyebrow)  
  
NEVILLE: You should've told them!  
  
JAKE & DAVID: Told us what???  
  
CHRISTOPHER: I think that you need to tell us this secret of yours, Tobias.  
  
HAGRID: And then you need to help us find Harry.  
  
TOBIAS: All right, I'll tell you all my secret.  
  
TOM: You might as well.  
  
RACHEL & APRIL: Spill, Tobias.  
  
MARCO: BANG!!!  
  
ARBRON: Tobias took a deep breath, let it out, and prepared to tell his secret.  
  
(Silence for two minutes)  
  
MONTY: No! you cant end it there!  
  
WEBSTER: Crikey, Mate!  
  
MAC: Webster! You sound like that bloody Crocodile Hunter!  
  
ARBRON: Take it easy, guys. There's still a bit left!  
  
MONTY & WEBSTER: GOOD!!!  
  
ARBRON: Back in Brickie's hideout, things were getting a little, uh, tense.  
  
HARRY: Why am I here??? Do you work for Voldemort??? Or Snape???  
  
BRICKIE: No! Of course not! I -  
  
HARRY: Then you work for McGonagall, and I was supposed have detention with Draco.  
  
BRICKIE: No! No, no and NO!!!  
  
HARRY: Then who the hell ARE you???  
  
MR. PSYCHIATRIST: He's the -  
  
BRICKIE: Shut up, Mr. Psychiatrist!  
  
MR. PSYCHIATRIST: Sorry Sir. Of course Sir.  
  
BRICKIE: Good. Now, Harry Potter. I am Brickie, Lord High Brick of Brickland. I have captured you to lure Tobias to my secret lair that is only a few streets away from Cassie's barn.  
  
HARRY: But...What do you want with Tobias? And why do you think he'll some after me?  
  
BRICKIE: Well duh! You star in your own bloody series! of course he'll come to find you!  
  
HARRY: You dindt answer my first question.  
  
BRICKIE: Mr. Psychiatrist! I'm tired. I'm going to bed. You watch Hary here and answer his questions.  
  
MR. PSYCHIATRIST: Yes Sir.  
  
(Brickie leaves for his private rooms)  
  
MR. PSYCHIATRIST: What did you want to know again?  
  
HARRY: What does Brickie want with Tobias?  
  
MR. PSYCHIATRIST: You'll have to wait and find out, along with the readers!  
  
HARRY: But...why do I have to wait?  
  
MR. PSYCHIATRIST: (Sighs sadly) Because, I've forgotten what he wants with Tobias. All I can remember is that supposedly, if he captures Tobias, he'll have control of all of the fictional universes.  
  
(An evil laugh is heard from Brickie's bathroom)  
  
  
  
ARBRON: She's got a thing with ending with evil laughs, that Silver Wolf. Anyway, she wants me to tell you readers that she's sorry that Tobias's secret hasn't come out yet, but the next chapter will be out soon.  
  
WEBSTER: I should hope so! This one was too short.  
  
MONTY: I agree.  
  
MAC: Well, if you two would help SW a bit more, and stop fooling around, maybe it would be longer.  
  
ARBRON: Well, that about sums it up.  
  
MONTY: Don't forget to review!  
  
WEBSTER: Reviews make SW write faster! Give her lots! 


	3. Look! More Chaos!

TOBIAS'S SECRET  
  
By Silver Wolf  
  
NEW CHARACTERS FOR THIS CHAPTER  
  
ELLIMIST: An omnipotent being from the Animorph universe. He appears in this fic as a glowing blue old man with electric pink hair (Thanks to Tobias). Likes to hire Tobias for certain jobs. Hangs out with either Tobias or Sirius. Knows Tobias's secret.  
  
CRAYAK: Another omnipotent being from the Animorph universe. In this fic he appears as a tall figure in a hooded black cloak. All that can be seen from underneath the hood are a pair of glowing red eyes (which change to green occasionally - Tobias got bored one day...). Hangs out with Remus. Knows Tobias's secret.  
  
DRODE: Crayak's alien slave. In this fic he appears as an orange koala (again, thanks to a very bored Tobias with help from Fred and George.). Likes to hang out with Harry. Knows Tobias's secret.  
  
VISSER THREE: The leader of the Yeerk invasion on Earth. Has an Andalite host body. Is married to Kyra. Loves playing Monopoly because he can beat Chapman. Knows Tobias's secret.  
  
KYRA: Visser Three's human wife. Not a controller. She is Marco's cousin. Knows Tobias's secret.  
  
CHAPMAN: The Animorphs assistant principal who sucks at Monopoly. He is Visser Three's right hand Yeerk. Knows Tobias's secret.  
  
MELISSA: Chapman's daughter who is also a controller. Loves shopping and her cat Fluffer McKitty. Knows Tobias's secret, but is also the only person who knows how Tom knew it.  
  
  
  
ARBRON: As Tobias began to speak..........three new characters suddenly appeared.  
  
ELLIMIST: No! You cant tell them here Tobias!  
  
DRODE: Or at all.  
  
TOBIAS: Why the hell not???  
  
CRAYAK: Because (leans over to whisper in Tobias's ear.)  
  
DRODE: That's why not.  
  
TOBIAS: I don't care if the readers find out! SW wanted to me to tell them last chapter!  
  
ELLIMIST: (Sighs) Oh fine then, spill your bloody secret to the world, see if I care.  
  
TOBIAS: Ellimist, if you didn't care you wouldn't even be here. But I have to tell them, you know that.  
  
CRAYAK: Oh for shame! Humour here people, humour! Don't forget to laugh! Are you trying to make this a drama fic or something???  
  
TOBIAS: You three are the ones who came barging in and telling me what to do!  
  
DRODE: Well, don't let us stop you from ruining your perfect career.  
  
TOBIAS: Okay, I wont. (Turns back to his friends) Guys, I work for Silver Wolf.  
  
CRAYAK: Keep going; don't keep 'em in suspense.  
  
TOBIAS: (Gives Crayak a weird look) Whatever. I'm an Inter-Universal Spy.  
  
(Silence)  
  
(Five minutes pass)  
  
CHRISTOPHER: (Blinks) A what?  
  
TOBIAS: An Inter-Universal Spy. Which means I go into all the different fictional universes and find out stuff for SW.  
  
REMUS: Don't forget the rest of it! You've got them curious now!  
  
TOBIAS: Remus, how often do you hang out with Crayak?  
  
REMUS: Um, pretty often.  
  
TOBIAS: (Rolls eyes) Don't elaborate or anything.  
  
CRAYAK: We get together at least once a week. I mean, Remus has no life, and I have no career except fanfiction.  
  
DRODE: And all that evil lord of the universe stuff.  
  
CRAYAK: That's not a career, that's my hobby.  
  
TOBIAS: Bugger. Anyway, (turns to the Animorph + EverWorld characters) I'm also working for several other people. But the main thing, other than the spy stuff, is that since my mother was a witch, I possess magical talent.  
  
AX: But...coupled with your Andalite father, the results would be... well, to put it bluntly, amazingly powerful magic.  
  
RACHEL & APRIL: Ax!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MARCO: Bang!  
  
AX: What?  
  
MARCO: You didn't play with your words.  
  
AX: What do you think I am, a social retard? Do you really think that I would still play with my words after all my time on Earth? I listen to all of you speaking, and the sounds no longer entertain me.  
  
(Silence)  
  
ARBRON: Everyone stared at him due to his unflawed English. Hell, he even had an English accent!  
  
TOBIAS: Does everyone understand what my secret is?  
  
JAKE: Yep, you're an Inter-Universal Spy for SW, your mother was a witch and your father was an Andalite, and you have amazing magical talent.  
  
DAVID: Not to mention that you also do work for other people when they pay you, but you answer only to SW. Also, you forgot to mention that you are also an assassin.  
  
TOBIAS: How the hell did you know that???  
  
DAVID: (Dryly) Loki tried to pay you to assassinate us EverWorlders.  
  
TOBIAS: Oh yeah. I couldn't do it because you guys are the main characters of the series.  
  
ARBRON: Tobias told them all more details of his work, but as they're all pretty boring we're not going to go into all of them. Even though it was rather obvious that something had happened to one of the Animorphs and one of the EverWorlders, no one noticed the change because they were too preoccupied with Tobias. Meanwhile, back in Brickie's secret lair...  
  
BRICKIE: (singing) Yeah, I'm so evil! I am the evilest guy in the world! I am the most evil! I am an evil brick! I will rule the world! I will I will I will!!! Yeah, yeah, yeah! I am so bloody evil! Uh huh, I am evil! I have evil intentions! I have aspirations for world domination! Yeah, that's right, I'm evil! I'm more evil that Crayak! I'm more evil than yooooooouuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!! I have an evil purpose! Yeah, I'm more evil than Silver Wolf, I am -  
  
HARRY: Would you shut up!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BRICKIE: (hurt) You don't like my song? (Pouts)  
  
HARRY: No! (Shudder) It sounds like something Voldemort might sing.  
  
BRICKIE: Who asked your opinion anyway?  
  
HARRY: You did. Hey, when is your stupid psychiatrist friend coming back?  
  
BRICKIE: Soon, I hope. I need him to do something very evil for me.  
  
HARRY: But you're the evil brick. Aren't you supposed to do your own evil stuff?  
  
BRICKIE: Oh just shut up you demented little freak with a hero complex! You aren't as special as you think! You suck! You are a goody two shoes. You don't like evil. You are pathetic, I tell you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Starts singing again)  
  
HARRY: Whatever....... (Backs away slowly in fright)  
  
  
  
WEBSTER: Poor Harry!  
  
MONTY: Yeah, I'd be scared if Brickie started singing at me like that.  
  
ARBRON: Guys? I'm not finished yet.  
  
MONTY & WEBSTER: Cool!!!  
  
MONTY: Hey, where has Mac gone?  
  
ARBRON: Hiding from you two I think.  
  
MAC: Actually I was discussing a certain matter with the author. About how Tom found out about Tobias's secret.  
  
ARBRON: Can I get back to work now?  
  
  
  
ARBRON: Back in the barn, everyone was getting tired of asking Tobias repetitive questions. They were all sitting on the floor/hay bales trying to think of something to do. Suddenly the door flew open and Dr. Brian ran in.  
  
TOBIAS: Dr. Brian! What are you doing here???  
  
EREK: Good question.  
  
DR. BRIAN: TOBIAS!!! EREK!!! Thank god I found you! I need your help!  
  
EREK: Our help?! Why would we help you? You want us back in the loony bin!  
  
DR. BRIAN: Look, I'm real sorry about that and all, but Mr. Psychiatrist is working with Brickie.  
  
TOM & JALIL: Brickie?!?!?!?!  
  
DR. BRIAN: Yeah, you know him?  
  
TOM: We had a bit of an encounter at Crayak's birthday party.  
  
JALIL: What did you mean about Mr. Psychiatrist working with Brickie? What are they doing that has you so worried?  
  
CHRISTOPHER: I thought that you were the brains of the outfit. Wouldn't that mean you have control over Mr. Psychiatrist?  
  
DR. BRIAN: No, unfortunately. Mr. Psychiatrist decided to go and work for Brickie when I went to find my lunatic-stunner. (Holds up large pink gun)  
  
HAGRID: Which brings us back to his question. (Points in the general direction of Jalil and Tom)  
  
DR. BRIAN: Whose question?  
  
JALIL: Mine.  
  
DR. BRIAN: Oh yeah. Well, Brickie is the Lord High Brick of Brickland. He is evil. He and Mr. Psychiatrist have kidnapped Harry Potter. Unfortunately I don't know why.  
  
SIRIUS & ELLIMIST: They kidnapped Harry Potter???  
  
HERMIONE: Oh no! I've read about Brickland and it's inhabitants.  
  
RON: You've read about everywhere and it's inhabitants.  
  
HERMIONE: Shut up Ron!  
  
TOBIAS: What were you going to say, Hermione?  
  
HERMIONE: I read that the bricks from Brickland are all very strange. They decide that they are either evil or good. The good ones are the ones that humans use to build houses and such. The evil ones run Brickland and try to take over the various fictional universes, depending on where their interests lay.  
  
DRODE: So you're saying that Brickie wants to take over the Harry Potter universe?  
  
HERMIONE: Either that, or......  
  
RACHEL & APRIL: Or what?  
  
MARCO: Bang!!! Yeah, or what?  
  
DRACO: Or, he's trying to lure Tobias in. With Tobias's power and influence, he could rule all of the fictional universes!!!  
  
  
  
ARBRON: What next? Will Brickie succeed? Will they be able to stop him in time? Will we find out how Tom knew Tobias's secret before he told them? Will Brickie stop his singing? Will Dr. Brian ever get to use his lunatic- stunner? Will anyone notice what it is that has changed about one of the Animorphs and one of the EverWorlders since the last fic? Will Ax start playing with his words again?  
  
MONTY: Find out soon! Answers coming to a chapter near you!  
  
MAC: As soon as SW stops being lazy and actually gets back to writing seriously.  
  
WEBSTER: (To Monty) Did he just call SW lazy???  
  
MAC: I did. I'm a wolf, Webster, I have very good hearing.  
  
ARBRON: Hey, I want to know what that lunatic-stunner is for.  
  
MAC: (Blinks) Stunning lunatics.  
  
ARBRON: Yeah, but do you think Dr. Brian is going to use it?  
  
WEBSTER: I don't know.  
  
MAC & MONTY: Please review! We love reviews!  
  
ARBRON: But they don't love them as much as SW does.  
  
ARBRON & MAC: See ya next time!!!  
  
WEBSTER: WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ARBRON: Why?  
  
WEBSTER: (Hands Arbron a sheet of paper.) SW wants to keep going for a bit.  
  
ARBRON: Why not? (Grins)  
  
  
  
ARBRON: While everyone else is either in the barn or Brickie's secret lair, there are still four more characters that have yet to make an appearance. We have yet to visit Chapman's house........  
  
MELISSA: Hey Kyra? Are you busy?  
  
KYRA: Nope. The boys are off trying to take over the world or something like that. Why?  
  
MELISSA: Well, I'm bored. Do you want to do something?  
  
KYRA: Sure! But what?  
  
MELISSA: I don't know. Maybe we could go shopping?  
  
KYRA: I'd love to, but I spent all my money last time we went. Besides, your father forbade me to let you go shopping.  
  
MELISSA: Bugger.  
  
KYRA: Yeah. D'you want to go swimming at the new pool?  
  
MELISSA: Sure! And then we can go for pizza!  
  
(Toby Hamee is heard screaming in the distance)  
  
KYRA: (Shrugs) Whatever.  
  
ARBRON: So Kyra and Melissa grabbed their swimming gear and headed for the new pool, leaving Visser Three and Chapman alone in the house. A very bad thing to do. Very, very bad.  
  
VISSER THREE: Snap! Ha! I have all the cards now Chapman! Ha!  
  
CHAPMAN: Great game, Visser. So now what do we do?  
  
VISSER THREE: Oh, I don't know. Hey! I have an idea!  
  
CHAPMAN: Really? Cool!  
  
VISSER THREE: Let's get a pool installed in the backyard! That way Kyra and Melissa wont have to go so far when they want to swim!  
  
CHAPMAN: That's a brilliant idea, Visser Three! You are truly a genius.  
  
VISSER THREE: Yes I am, aren't I?  
  
ARBRON: Visser Three and Chapman got their pool installed by the time the girls got back with (begins to shout) LOTS OF PIZZA!  
  
(Toby Hamee begins to scream again. She is then carted off to the Ten Star Psychiatric Hospital)  
  
ARBRON: (Grins) I love doing that to her.  
  
  
  
MAC: Is that it?  
  
MONTY: Yep, we've reached the end.  
  
WEBSTER: Bugger. I was hoping that it would be longer.  
  
ARBRON: Don't be so ungrateful, you stupid bird.  
  
WEBSTER: Sorry mate, couldn't help it.  
  
MAC: Whatever. Okay, this is really the end. Hopefully SW will get the next part written soon.  
  
ARBRON: Please REVIEW!!!  
  
MONTY & WEBSTER: PLEASE???????????????????????  
  
MAC: They DID say please, give them some credit here.  
  
ARBRON: Thanks for reading. We hope you enjoyed the ride.  
  
MONTY: You may now disembark from the vehicle.  
  
(Mac, Webster and Arbron give Monty weird looks.)  
  
  
  
Listen to the insane animals! And Andalite! Review! Please! Pretty please? Pretty please with chocolate fudge on top? Lots of chocolate fudge? And a chocolate frog? (Can ya tell that I'm desperate?)  
  
Next chapter should be out within two weeks. I hope. 


	4. What? Is that what I think it is? Yes! I...

Oh my god! I am so sorry! Last chapter I forgot to thank the reviewers! Well, I'll do it now!  
  
Okay, I'm thanking very much...  
  
Rachel9466 (twice)  
  
Jinako-chan (twice)  
  
Kay13 (twice)  
  
Myst (twice)  
  
goddessofvenus19  
  
de nut  
  
Thank you guys so much!  
  
Also.........Truefan! I thought you'd got lost! And yes I know I stepped over the line with Harry Potter. I'm damn proud of it, because it pisses you off! Oh yeah, that was a pathetic attempt at a flame. Also, I'd like to see YOU write a fic! Bet you don't have the brainpower...anyway, please flame again, you crack me up!  
  
TOBIAS'S SECRET  
  
By Silver Wolf  
  
  
  
ARBRON: So. Where were we? I believe that in the last chapter we left Brickie singing his 'Evil' song; Harry was hiding from Brickie; Visser Three, Chapman, Kyra and Melissa were eating pizza by their new swimming pool; and everyone else were in the barn. And it seems that some weird things are about to happen at Chapman's house. Well, weirder that usual.........  
  
CHAPMAN: Now what are we going to do? We've finished all the pizza, swam in the pool, and played Go Fish.  
  
MELISSA: Well Dad, knowing that a whole heap of weird stuff is going on with the Animorphs and their friends, I'm sure that it'll travel here sooner or later.  
  
KYRA: I know! Let's throw a party!  
  
VISSER THREE: Another one? Brilliant idea! But what's the party for?  
  
KYRA: Um......(Thinks for a minute) I don't know. (To Melissa) What's the date?  
  
MELISSA: I don't know! Do I look like a flipping calendar???  
  
KYRA: Well, no...  
  
CHAPMAN: It's October the 30th.  
  
VISSER THREE: Why do we need a reason to throw a party?  
  
CHAPMAN: Yeah! I mean, um, I agree with him! (Points at the Visser)  
  
KYRA: Are you people as stupid as I thought? Don't you know what comes after 30?  
  
MELISSA: I do! But I thought you wanted to throw a party today.  
  
KYRA: We can wait.  
  
CHAPMAN & VISSER THREE: What's so special about tomorrow?  
  
MELISSA & KYRA! Halloween!!!  
  
VISSER THREE: Oh yeah! Let's make it a costume party.  
  
CHAPMAN: Good idea!  
  
KYRA: So who are we inviting?  
  
VISSER THREE: Anyone who's in the barn when we go to invite them.  
  
KYRA: Cool!  
  
ARBRON: So Visser Three and Kyra headed to the barn while Chapman and Melissa began to set up for the party. Back in the barn, everyone was pretty bored, even though there were plots of world domination and such floating around in the air.  
  
MARCO: I'm bored.  
  
RACHEL & APRIL: Me too!  
  
MARCO: Bang!  
  
SIRIUS: Why do you keep doing that?  
  
MARCO: Comic relief. Well, that's what SW says.  
  
SIRIUS: Ah.  
  
(Silence for a few minutes)  
  
MARCO: I'm bored.  
  
REMUS: So am I, but at least I don't keep whining! Draco isn't even complaining!  
  
RON: And that's saying something!  
  
DRACO: Shut up you slimy piece of -  
  
ARBRON: Hey! Watch the language! Just because SW likes you enough to let you come, doesn't mean she's gonna let you swear!  
  
DRACO: Why not? She lets me swear all the time in the Harry Potter fics!  
  
ARBRON: That's there, this is here. Anyway, I need to narrate now. Okay?  
  
DRACO: Whatever.  
  
ARBRON: Suddenly a knock sounded on the barn door. Again. It flies open without waiting for Cassie to say come in.  
  
KYRA: Hi people!  
  
REMUS: Oh, hey Kyra!  
  
KYRA: Remy! What are you doing here?  
  
REMUS: We all came to get Harry back from Brickie.  
  
KYRA: But, I thought -  
  
VISSER THREE: Kyra! Shhhh!  
  
KYRA: Oops. Hehehe. Yeah...  
  
SIRIUS: Do you think SW put him up to it?  
  
KYRA: Of course not! SW wouldn't want Brickie to kidnap Harry!  
  
AX: Yes. She needs them both to fight against Julz and the Good Guys.  
  
TOBIAS: Ax! That has nothing to do with this story! If the readers want to know about SW and Julz's Good versus Evil war, they can go to SW's bio and read the Good versus Evil fic!  
  
MONTY: Just a quick message from SW. She's sorry about mentioning the Good versus Evil thing, but Julz is sad that no one has read it. And it's funny. And it's a lot like a demented version of this in a way. Need a laugh? Read it! (AND REVIEW!!!)  
  
TOBIAS: You about done disrupting the story.  
  
ARBRON: I think she is.  
  
TOBIAS: Good. Now, Kyra? Visser Three? Not that I don't like your presence, but what are you doing here?  
  
TOM: Yeah. No one ever comes here without a reason.  
  
KYRA: And to that reason! We're throwing a Halloween party tomorrow night! And you're ALL invited!  
  
JALIL: I just had a brilliant idea.  
  
TOBIAS: I am so not surprised.  
  
JALIL: Why not invite Brickie and Mr Psychiatrist? Someone can sneak out of the party and rescue Harry!  
  
ARBRON: All the girls and Dr Brian faint at the brilliant plan.  
  
VISSER THREE: So you'll all be at the party?  
  
TOBIAS: I wouldn't miss it for the world. Why don't you go and invite Brickie and Mr Psychiatrist now?  
  
VISSER THREE: Good idea! (Wakes Kyra up and leaves. A few seconds later he's back again.) I almost forgot! It's a costume party! Dress up scary! (Leaves)  
  
ARBRON: Everyone in the barn begins talking about their costumes.  
  
ELLIMIST: Drode! Crayak! We have to go!  
  
DRODE: Bugger! Oh well, see you guys at the party!  
  
CRAYAK: Yeah, later guys!  
  
ELLIMIST: See ya! (They leave)  
  
ARBRON: As the talk turned to who would be rescuing Harry, the Boy-Who- Lived (again and again and again and - well, you get the picture) was wishing that they'd hurry up and rescue him. Because Brickie was still singing........  
  
HARRY: Hey! Brickie! Shut up!  
  
BRICKIE: Why???  
  
HARRY: Because you have guests!  
  
ARBRON: Kyra and Visser Three walked into the room to see Harry in a large neon green cage, Brickie standing on a crate with a plastic purple microphone, and Mr Psychiatrist standing in the corner trying to remember where he left the keys to Harry's cage.  
  
BRICKIE: What are you doing here???  
  
KYRA: We've come to invite you all to a party!  
  
BRICKIE: Oh! Kyra, it's you! Sure, I'd love to come!  
  
MR PSYCHIATRIST: Me too!  
  
HARRY: And me!  
  
BRICKIE: No! Kyra, I'm terrible sorry but Harry wont be able to make it.  
  
KYRA: Oh that's okay. Don't forget to dress up! The party is for Halloween after all!  
  
BRICKIE: No problem!  
  
KYRA: Hey. That's good. So, we'll see you there! (She and Visser Three leave)  
  
BRICKIE: Well, that was nice of her to invite me! I feel special. And Evil!!! (Resumes his singing)  
  
HARRY: God I hope someone has a plan to get me out of here!  
  
ARBRON: Meanwhile, off in some dark corner of the galaxy...  
  
CRAYAK: Let's go as something really scary!  
  
DRODE: (Rolls eyes) Like what, oh great one? (Sounding sarcastic)  
  
CRAYAK: I don't know.  
  
ELLIMIST: Hey! I know! It's brilliant!  
  
DRODE & CRAYAK: What???  
  
ARBRON: The Ellimist told the others his brilliant plan. They agreed to it eagerly.  
  
  
  
MONTY: Yay! Another chapter done!  
  
WEBSTER: Yeah! So, what's next in store for our heroes?  
  
MAC: There are heroes in this story???  
  
ARBRON: Shut up! Now, that leaves us with a few questions, no? Such as what is the Ellimist's really scary costumes going to be like? And what is everyone else going as? And will Harry ever be rescued???  
  
MAC: Find out in the next chapter!  
  
MONTY: Review, and SW will give you lots of chocolate fudge!  
  
WEBSTER: If you go and read 'n' review 'Good versus Evil' she'll give you more!  
  
MAC: And the chance to -  
  
MONTY: Mac! SW isn't made of money you know!  
  
SW: I'm actually broke! Stop spending my money, Mac! But like Webster was saying, you get extra fudge if you read 'n' review' Good versus Evil! I promise it's funny, but you have to read more than just the first chapter or two!  
  
MAC: Besides, it'll give you something to do while waiting for SW's next chapter in this fic!  
  
SW: Are you saying I'm lazy or slow?  
  
MAC: Neither!  
  
SW: Grrrr.  
  
MAC: Eeep! 


	5. Oh Dear God! CHAOS ABOUNDS!

Hey everyone! Nope, I didn't die, but I was busy. Heh heh. Actually, I got glasses today.  
  
Kay13 ~ Thanks for reading Good versus Evil! Actually, Julz thinks being good is overrated too and she changed sides. She reckons we need and evil theme song. I suggested Brickie's.  
  
goddessofvenus19 ~ Sorry it took so long!  
  
Rachel9466 ~ Thanks! Should be interesting.  
  
  
  
  
  
TOBIAS'S SECRET  
  
By Silver Wolf  
  
  
  
  
  
ARBRON: Off in some dark corner of the Galaxy, where Crayak, Drode and Ellimist like to roam, some very interesting things were taking place. Yes, the construction of their Halloween costumes!!!  
  
CRAYAK: Hey Drode, hand me the pink cotton!  
  
DRODE: Here you go. (Passes it over) Man, you sure had a great idea Ellimist!  
  
ELLIMIST: Yes I know.  
  
CRAYAK: Stop flattering him Drode, he'll get a big head and won't be able to fit into his costume without alterations!  
  
DRODE: Oops.  
  
ELLIMIST: It's okay; I used my near omnipotent powers to stop my head from growing. You can flatter me all you like, Drode.  
  
DRODE: Oh! This is absolute genius at its best, Ellimist! You rule!!! (A strange silvery liquid begins to drip off the Drode as he utters these comments)  
  
ELLIMIST: Okay, even I have to admit you're overdoing it a bit.  
  
DRODE: (Rolls eyes) I was being sarcastic you moron. See? Can't you tell? The sarcasm is dripping off me!  
  
CRAYAK: So that's what this slivery stuff all over the place is!  
  
ELLIMIST: Since you dripped it Drode, you can wipe it up! You're messing up our dark corner of the Galaxy!  
  
DRODE: (Sigh) Sorry. I'll get on it right away.  
  
ARBRON: As the Drode began to clean up his sarcasm, Ellimist and Crayak continued to sew their horribly frightening Halloween costumes. In Brickie's Lair, things were just getting worse and worse for poor Harry.  
  
BRICKIE: Mr Psychiatrist! Have you seen my Barney the Dinosaur videos?  
  
MR PSYCHIATRIST: They're, uh, probably with the keys to Harry's cage.  
  
BRICKIE: (Impatiently) Which is where???  
  
MR PSYCHIATRIST: (Thinks for a few minutes) I'm afraid I have no idea.  
  
BRICKIE: (Sulks for a bit, then brightens) Then pass me the Purple Plastic Mike of Doom and help me onto my Evil Crate/Stage! I'm going to sing again!!! Mwahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
HARRY: Oh crap. I sure hope Sirius is doing something to rescue me from this lunatic! And I sure hope no one introduces him to Voldie!  
  
ARBRON: So as Harry was tortured by Brickie's singing, and Mr Psychiatrist searched for the keys and Barney tapes, was Sirius planning to rescue Harry as the Boy-Who-Lived hoped? Let's go to the barn and find out.  
  
TOBIAS: I think I'll go as the Psycho Hawk from Hell. Either that or a Lunatic Asylum escapee. What do you reckon, Jake?  
  
JAKE: Well, you could go as the Psycho Hawk who Escaped from the Lunatic Asylum.  
  
TOBIAS: Brilliant idea Jake! You're a genius!  
  
JAKE: I try. What do you guys think I should go as?  
  
CASSIE: A ghost. Because someone's gotta do it!  
  
REMUS: I'm going as a werewolf. What about you Cassie?  
  
CASSIE: Do you mind if I go as a werewolf as well? It's just that I've already got a costume....(grins evilly in the direction of the werewolf cage. Werewolves all look scared of Crazy Cassie)  
  
REMUS: I don't care. Sirius, what about you?  
  
SIRIUS: I'll go as Snape!  
  
SNAPE: Hey! You will not!  
  
SIRIUS: Will too!  
  
SNAPE: Will not!  
  
SIRIUS: Will too!  
  
SNAPE: Will not!  
  
SIRIUS: Will too!  
  
SNAPE: Will not!  
  
SIRIUS: Will too!  
  
SNAPE: Will not!  
  
SIRIUS: Will too!  
  
SNAPE: Will not!  
  
SIRIUS: Will too!  
  
SNAPE: Will not!  
  
SIRIUS: Will too!  
  
SNAPE: Will not!  
  
SIRIUS: Will too!  
  
SNAPE: Will not!  
  
SIRIUS: Will too!  
  
SNAPE: Will not!  
  
SIRIUS: Will too!  
  
SNAPE: Will not!  
  
SIRIUS: Will t -  
  
EREK: Shut up! Quit your arguing, we've got to get ALL our costumes sorted out! Sirius, you can go as Snape. Snape, you can go as Sirius.  
  
SNAPE & SIRIUS: Whatever.  
  
DRACO: I'm going as a Dragon!  
  
TOM: Someone think of something for me!  
  
RON: You can go as You-Know-Who!  
  
TOM: Sorry, no I don't. Who?  
  
REMUS: (Rolls eyes) Ron's too paranoid to say it. He means Voldemort.  
  
SNAPE: Hey! Yeah! I can help you with the costume!  
  
DRACO: Yeah, cause you, being a good little Death Eater, have seen him!  
  
SNAPE: Oh? So is your father!  
  
DRACO: I know.  
  
SNAPE: Oh.  
  
TOM: Why can I go as Voldemort, and not someone else?  
  
REMUS: You're perfect for the role. Your name's Tom.  
  
TOM: Okay then. I'll be Voldie.  
  
HAGRID: What can I be?  
  
EVERYONE EXCEPT HAGRID: A GIANT!  
  
HAGRID: Oh okay.  
  
NEVILLE: I'll go as my Rememberall.  
  
RON: I'll be a rat!  
  
SIRIUS & REMUS: Wormy...*snicker*  
  
RON: Oh shut up you two.  
  
HERMIONE: I'll be a book!  
  
DRACO: Wow, big surprise. (Drips sarcasm)  
  
CASSIE: (Gets evil glint in eye) CLEAN THAT UP OR ELSE!!!  
  
DRACO: (Sneaks glance at Cassie and werewolf pen) *Gulp*, yes ma'am. (Cleans up)  
  
DR BRIAN: What can I be?  
  
MARCO: Hm...what about going as Tobias?  
  
DR BRIAN: (Shrugs) Sure.  
  
CASSIE: Ax can be a centaur.  
  
AX: Okay, I will then. I like centaurs. Four legs, arms, they've got to be the superior species.  
  
REMUS: Personally I think the superior species are Werewolves.  
  
SIRIUS: You're biased.  
  
DAVID: So what about me? I could go as Sir Galahad couldn't I?! I've even got his sword!  
  
APRIL: Okay, that's you sorted. Hey Jalil, you could go as a scientist.  
  
JALIL: All right. Only because I cant think of anything else. I hate costume parties....  
  
FRED: I'm going as George.  
  
GEORGE: I'm going as Fred.  
  
RACHEL: You guys don't even need costumes! Hey, April, Marco, Erek. Come over here for a second, I've got an idea.  
  
ARBRON: Rachel talked with Erek, Marco and April for a few minutes, before turning to everyone else.  
  
MARCO: We've reached our decision!  
  
EREK: And it's a damn good one too!  
  
RACHEL & APRIL: We're making our costumes identical and secret!  
  
MARCO: BANG!!!!!  
  
RACHEL & APRIL: Sigh.  
  
MARCO: Bang. Heh heh. 


	6. Climax of Chaos, and Chaotic Costumes Wh...

It's over. This is the end. Of this fic, anyway!  
  
Thank you to the following people for reviewing:  
  
~DJ Eagel  
  
~Kay13  
  
~Rachel9466  
  
You guys are absolutely brilliant, and I hope you stick around for the sequel!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Tobias's Secret  
  
By Silver Wolf  
  
Chapter Six  
  
ARBRON: Finally, it was Halloween. Everyone had gone various places to put their costumes on, as they wanted to surprise everyone else. And so, they all arrived at Chapman's house at different times. The first to arrive were Draco, Ron and Hermione.  
  
VISSER THREE: (opens door) Hi! Wow Hermione, that book costume is wonderful! Draco, you make a great dragon! And Ron, the rat is so realistic!  
  
DRACO: (Sniggers)  
  
RON: (Glares at Draco)  
  
DRACO: I really like your vampire costume, Visser Three. Although, I've never seen a vampiric Andalite before.  
  
VISSER THREE: Thanks. Go on inside, there's food set out on the table. Chapman, Melissa and Kyra should be back soon, they went to get drinks.  
  
ARBRON: They stepped inside, and Visser Three awaited the other guests. There was a knock on the door, and when he answered it he found a Rememberall, a giant, Voldemort and Tobias at the door.  
  
VISSER THREE: I don't remember inviting Voldemort. And Tobias, I thought I told you that it was a costume party?  
  
HAGRID: That's not You-Know-Who, that's Tom!  
  
TOM: And that's not Tobias, either. It's Dr Brian!  
  
VISSER THREE: Wait, as in the same Dr Brian who worked with Mr Psychiatrist against Tobias and Erek? Did I invite you?  
  
DR BRIAN: Yep. I was in the barn, you see. And besides, Erek wanted me to come. I don't know why, but it probably involves revenge, and something sticky.  
  
NEVILLE: Sticky?  
  
DR BRIAN: Yeah. Sticky tape.  
  
ARBRON: The next time Visser Three answered the door, he was greeted by a Fluffy Purple Bunny, a Fluffy Pink Bunny, and a Fluffy Yellow Bunny.  
  
VISSER THREE: HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
FLUFFY PINK BUNNY: We come in peace!  
  
VISSER THREE: Or pieces if I have my way!  
  
FLUFFY YELLOW BUNNY: No, wait!  
  
FLUFFY PURPLE BUNNY: It's us! I'm the Ellimist!  
  
FLUFFY PINK BUNNY: And I'm Crayak.  
  
VISSER THREE: (To Fluffy Yellow Bunny) Which would make you Drode, right?  
  
DRODE: Yep! So, what do you think of our costumes?  
  
VISSER THREE: (Shudders) Terrifying.  
  
ARBRON: Next to arrive were Fred, George, Sirius and Snape.  
  
VISSER THREE: Hey, how come you aren't wearing costumes?  
  
GEORGE: I'm not Fred, I'm George!  
  
FRED: And that means I'm not George, I'm Fred!  
  
SIRIUS: Please, I am NOT Snape! I just thought that looking like him would be horrifying.  
  
SNAPE: And I'm not Black, either. It wasn't my idea to come as him, blame Erek.  
  
VISSER THREE: Oh. Very confusing, and inventive. And Sirius, you look ghastly as Snape.  
  
SIRIUS: (grins) Why thank you!  
  
SNAPE: Oh shut up.  
  
ARBRON: The next time Visser Three opened the door, he found himself face to face with a worm and a block of wood.  
  
VISSER THREE: Er, and who are you?  
  
WORM: I'm………er………oh no. I've forgotten.  
  
WOOD: (Sigh) It's Mr Psychiatrist. And I'm Brickie, Lord High Brick of Brickland.  
  
VISSER THREE: Oh! Come in, then.  
  
ARBRON: Visser Three found two werewolves next time he opened the door.  
  
CASSIE: Hi Visser Three. You know Remus, right?  
  
VISSER THREE: We've met once or twice, through Kyra.  
  
REMUS: Hey. Nice to see you again. Say, do you have any chocolate?  
  
VISSER THREE: Sure! It's on the table.  
  
REMUS: YES! See if you can stop me now, Sirius! (Evil laugh)  
  
SIRIUS: (from inside) Oh NO! Remus and chocolate is a BAD COMBINATION!  
  
REMUS: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
CASSIE: Er………  
  
VISSER THREE: Um………  
  
ARBRON: There was silence from those two for a minute, at least until Tobias, Jake and Jalil showed up.  
  
VISSER THREE: Hm, a ghost, a psycho hawk and a scientist. Would I be right in guessing Jake, Tobias and Jalil?  
  
TOBIAS: Yep! Well done, Visser!  
  
CASSIE: Let's go inside.  
  
ARBRON: So they did, and the Visser awaited his next guests. It was David, as Galahad, and Ax, as a centaur. He sent them straight inside. Ax was hungry, as usual, and Visser Three couldn't shake the feeling that something was different about David. Melissa, Kyra and Chapman returned then.  
  
MELISSA: Dad, are you sure it's okay for me to be wearing my cheerleader outfit again?  
  
CHAPMAN: Of course. Besides, I'm sure a lot of people will find it scary. You saw that little boy run screaming out of the shop when he saw you. Well Visser, what do you think of my costume?  
  
VISSER THREE: A rock. Very………imaginative.  
  
KYRA: (Sniggers) And what about my costume?  
  
VISSER THREE: (Blinks) Kyra, are you dressed as Buffy the Vampire Slayer?  
  
KYRA: Yep!  
  
CHAPMAN: But………Visser Three is a vampire!  
  
ARBRON: Back in Brickie's now nearly empty lair, Harry was getting bored.  
  
HARRY: Poor me. All alone in this cage. (Grins) I wish I had some PIZZA!!!  
  
(Toby Hamee screams in the distant Ten Star Psychiatric Hospital)  
  
HARRY: I love doing that to people. Hm…………now what can I do?  
  
ARBRON: Back at the party, everyone waits for the last people to arrive. Finally, there was a knock at the door. Visser Three answered it, seeing Rachel, April, Marco and Erek in their mystery costumes.  
  
VISSER THREE: Er, do I even want to know?  
  
RACHEL & APRIL: What, you don't know what we are?  
  
MARCO: BANG!  
  
VISSER THREE: No, I don't.  
  
MARCO: (Rolls eyes) Duh! It's so obvious!  
  
APRIL: We're mermaids!!!  
  
EREK & MARCO: Merpeople. As in, both females and males.  
  
VISSER THREE: Oh. You'll have to excuse me not knowing; I don't really know much about human myths.  
  
ARBRON: So, Visser Three followed Marco, Erek, April and Rachel into the house, ready to get the party underway. No on noticed that on person was still absent.  
  
***********************  
  
ARBRON: Back in Brickie's lair, Harry had succumbed to the temptation.  
  
HARRY: Jingle bells, jingle bells -   
  
CHRISTOPHER: Hey! You're Harry, right?  
  
HARRY: Yep! Are you here to rescue me? I'm worried that I'm going to go insane.  
  
CHRISTOPHER: Don't worry; I'm going to get you out. Where are the keys?  
  
HARRY: (winces) Ah, well, there's a bit of a problem with that.  
  
CHRISTOPHER: Oh?  
  
HARRY: Yeah. Mr Psychiatrist lost them.  
  
CHRISTOPHER: Oh. Bugger. Hold on a sec, I think I can pick the lock.  
  
ARBRON: So Christopher pulled a lock pick out of his pocket and managed to get Harry out.   
  
CHRISTOPHER: C'mon, we'll go back to the barn and wait for everyone to get back from the party.  
  
ARBRON: So they left. They sat on hay bales in Cassie's barn and played truth or dare until the party ended.  
  
***********************  
  
ARBRON: Back at Chapman's place, everyone was staring in horror at Ax and Remus. Ax was eating everything he could get his hands on, and it was a frightening sight. Remus, on the other hand, had finished eating all the chocolate he could find, and was now Very Hyper.  
  
CASSIE: (To Sirius) Does he do this often?  
  
SIRIUS: No. Only when he has too much chocolate. He hasn't done it since we left school, as far as I know.  
  
REMUS: Shows what you know.  
  
RON: I'm scared.  
  
HERMIONE & NEVILLE: Me too.  
  
ARBRON: Unlike previous parties, this one was a complete bore. Therefore, it wasn't long before everyone left. They headed to the barn, except for Brickie and Mr Psychiatrist, of course.  
  
CASSIE: Oh, I hope Christopher managed to get Harry out of Brickie's hideout.  
  
HERMIONE: Me too. D'you think he did, April?  
  
APRIL: Yeah. I don't particularly LIKE Chris, but I cant fault his rescuing skills.  
  
ARBRON: And so, when they returned they were relieved to find Harry and Christopher in the barn, although the fact that they were both laughing so hard they were crying was a little alarming.  
  
SIRIUS: Hey. What's up?  
  
MARCO: The sky.  
  
HARRY: (calming down) Oh, hi Sirius. Hi everyone else. Chris and I were just swapping stories.  
  
CHRISTOPHER: (snorts)  
  
REMUS: Um, I hope you didn't tell that one with the yellow ball gown.  
  
MALFOY: Or the one with the tap-dancing llama.  
  
APRIL: And I hope you didn't tell the one with the leather skirt.  
  
JALIL: Or the one with the ballerina.  
  
TOBIAS: Or the one with Erek and I quoting Shakespeare.  
  
CHRISTOPHER & HARRY: (exchange glances, and winks undetectable to everyone else) No, of course not! Those ones are PRIVATE!  
  
ARBRON: There was a unanimous sigh of relief from everyone else.  
  
SNAPE: Well, I hate to get Potter rescued and run, but I have a Potions class in half an hour.  
  
RON: And Hermione, Harry, Neville, Malfoy and I have to attend it.  
  
FRED: So, it was great meeting you, but………  
  
GEORGE: We gotta run! Catch ya later!  
  
ARBRON: In a bright flash of purple and black smoke, Harry, Sirius, Remus, Snape, Malfoy, Hagrid, Hermione, Neville, Fred, George and Ron vanished.  
  
TOBIAS: Well. That's a relief.  
  
EVERYONE ELSE: (nods)  
  
RACHEL & APRIL: So, what now?  
  
MARCO: BANG.  
  
ELLIMIST: Well we've got to get going, but we'll see you later!  
  
DRODE & CRAYAK: Bye!  
  
(They leave)  
  
EREK: You know what? I reckon we ought to go on vacation.  
  
TOBIAS: Good idea. Let's pack, and we'll leave first thing in the morning.  
  
EVERYONE ELSE: Okay!  
  
ARBRON: So they all went home to pack. Back in Brickie's lair, however……………  
  
BRICKIE: You know, Mr Psychiatrist, I think I'm going to blame you for Harry Potter's escape.  
  
MR PSYCHIATRIST: Okay. It's probably my fault anyway. Where to now, boss?  
  
BRICKIE: Well, I think we should go to Scotland, and take over. It'll be a starting point for the rest of the world!  
  
MR PSYCHIATRIST: All right!  
  
ARBRON: Brickie went into his bedroom, leaving Mr Psychiatrist alone. Evil laughter emanated from the Evil Lord High Brick of Brickland's bedroom.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
MAC: And thus, SW has finished 'Tobias's Secret'.  
  
MONTY: You all know there'ssss going to be a ssssequel?  
  
WEBSTER: Of course. When isn't there?  
  
SW: All right guys, give it up! (Turns to readers) Now, you didn't really think that I was going to let them go on holiday and RELAX, did you?  
  
ARBRON: Of course she's not.  
  
SW: So I'm going to continue this vein of stories still. Mainly because it's fun.  
  
MAC: Please review! 


End file.
